Sportsmen such as ice fishermen need to carry fishing gear, ice augers, fish bait, food and drink for themselves and other equipment to keep them warm and dry while on the ice. If they are successful, they also need to carry fish off the ice. Frequently, ideal fishing locations are a substantial distance from where there is access to the ice.
Vehicles such as snowmobiles and all-terrain vehicles are suitable for transportation on frozen lakes and streams. They are capable of transporting a person several miles in a short period of time. Unfortunately, their ability to carry cargo is very limited. Snowmobiles do not have a cargo compartment. All-terrain vehicles generally have a rack of some type that cargo can be tied to. Both snowmobiles and all-terrain vehicles can pull a sled or small trailer. Operators of these vehicles generally prefer not to pull sleds or trailers on ice.
Ice fishermen use ice shanties while fishing to obtain protection from the elements. Some ice shanties are mounted on runners and can be pulled by a snowmobile like a sled. If an ice shanty is pulled by a snowmobile, another sled or trailer most likely would not be pulled.
Motorcycles, bicycles and some personal watercraft need to carry cargo at times. Various carriers can be obtained for use with such vehicles. Plastic buckets that hold five gallons or more are suitable containers for transporting a large variety of items used by sportsmen and others. Unfortunately, it is difficult to attach such buckets to vehicles.